


Safe Word: Iwatobi

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oral, Reigisa Week, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa ties up Rei so they can try out their new toy. Written for day 7 of Reigisa Week 2--BDSM/Marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word: Iwatobi

Rei couldn’t see anything through the blindfold. The pod bed cut off the outside noise and amplified his ragged breathing. He felt like his heart was about to break his chest. He struggled slightly against the scarves tying his wrists together. “Nagisa-kun?” Nagisa had stripped him and tied him up before leaving him to “grab some supplies.” It had probably only been a couple minutes at most, but it felt like hours.

Why couldn’t Nagisa had grabbed everything beforehand? He could almost hear Nagisa answer his question in his head, “Because this is more fun, Rei-chan.” He tried to get his breathing back under control. He enjoyed their little games as much as Nagisa, but he was starting to worry that Nagisa had gotten distracted and forgotten about him; it wouldn’t be the first time. Once he had walked around the house in his underwear with his hands cuffed behind his back only to find Nagisa sitting in the kitchen talking on the phone and eating a banana. Nagisa had realized they were out of cake and had called Haru to get a recipe; they couldn’t get back to their fun until the cake finished baking (“But cake _is_ fun.”). Rei thought about it. Nagisa had tied his wrists together, but hadn’t tied him to anything. He could probably pull off the blindfold easily enough and sit up. Maybe even untie his hands with his teeth. He brought his hands to his face to take a hold of the blindfold.

“Tsk, tsk, Rei-chan,” Nagisa voice called from the foot of the bed. “Did I say you could take that off?” He felt Nagisa’s weight as he got on the bed and moved toward the head. “I may have to punish you for that,” Nagisa whispered in Rei’s ear.

“Nagisa-kun, I—” A sharp slap on his cheek silenced Rei. More than the pain he was surprised by the echoing sound.

“What did you call me?”

“I’m sorry, Hazuki-san, sir.”

“Good, Rei-chan.” A light kiss pressed against his stung cheek. “Now let’s get your hands back where they belong,” Nagisa said, pulling Rei’s hands up above the bed, before leaning back to just look at Rei. “God, you look so good like this. I could get myself off just looking at you. Leave you here tied up all night.” Rei whimpered—he needed to be touched. Nagisa giggled. “Maybe another time. First I want to try out this new toy.” Rei felt Nagisa’s weight shift again, then heard a soft thud and Nagisa cry out, “Shit! Iwatobi!” Rei’s mind registered their safe word as Nagisa’s hand pulled off Rei’s blindfold.

The first thing he registered was that Nagisa had changed the light to pink (surprise, surprise). The second was Nagisa sitting next to him rubbing the back of his head, dressed only in a pair of black boxers, with their new vibrator and a bottle of lube next to him. “Nagisa-kun, are you ok?”

“I hit my head. We never should’ve bought this bed. The ceiling is too low,” Nagisa grumbled.

Rei struggled into a seated position. “… The bed was your idea.”

“And it’s your job to tell me ‘no,’ Rei-chan,” Nagisa frowned.

“Do you want to stop?” Rei tried to reach out a comforting hand to Nagisa’s shoulder, but with his wrists still tied together he found it difficult. Nagisa smiled at the effort.

“No, I’ll be fine. Kiss to make it better?” Nagisa bent his neck and leaned over so Rei’s lips could find the back of his head. “So everything good on your end? You don’t mind continuing.” Nagisa stared Rei in the eye, his face totally serious.

“As long as you don’t leave me alone for so long again.”

Nagisa scratched his cheek. “Yeah, I couldn’t get the battery pack open. I had to run to the kitchen to find some the scissors.”

“Don’t we have an open package in the nightstand?”

“… I forgot about those. Sorry, Rei-chan.”

“Next time you cannot find something we should call a time-out.”

“Of course, Rei-chan,” Nagisa nodded. “But otherwise everything is ok? I didn’t hit you too hard, did I? I know we agreed on no marks that clothing can’t cover.” Nagisa gently touched Rei’s cheek.

Rei leaned into the hand. “I don’t think it will bruise. It sounded worse than it hurt.”

“If you say so. And remember, the safe word is for both of us. Iwatobi. If anything makes you uncomfortable, say it and I’ll stop.”

“Yes, Nagisa-kun, you say this every time.”

“Then why didn’t you say it when I disappeared?” Nagisa frowned. “I love you, you dork. Don’t let me upset you.”

Rei couldn’t believe that he was blushing now. He was tied up and naked, but the word “love” is what got him. “I love you; you cannot upset me.”

Nagisa grinned. “You really don’t want to test that.” He leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss before picking up the blindfold again and gently tying it around Rei’s eyes. He checked to make sure Rei couldn’t see, then said, “Game on,” and shoved Rei onto his back and pinned his hands over his head.

………

As soon as Rei was on his back, Nagisa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had no reason to be nervous. Today was no different. Sure, they had a new bed and a new, bigger vibe, but Rei loved him and he loved Rei and everything was going to work out. He opened his eyes and snapped into character.

“Fuck, you look delicious. Too good to touch.” Nagisa wasn’t lying. As much as he enjoyed tying Rei up and making him do whatever he says, his favorite part would have to be the fact that it gave him full access to Rei’s body. Normally Rei was so reserved, constantly hiding his body from Nagisa’s eyes, but as soon as he put on a blindfold he lost all inhibitions.

“Please, Hazuki-san,” Rei whined. Nagisa couldn’t help but smile; normally it took a lot more teasing to get Rei to this level. Clearly he needed to leave him alone more often.

“Please _what_ , Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked in his sweetest voice.

“Please touch me.”

“Like this?” Nagisa dragged one finger down Rei’s chest, stopping at his belly button. “Was that good?”

“More,” Rei said. “Please.”

“And what will you do for me in return?”

“Anything you want, Hazuki-san?”

“You really mean it? Anything?”

“Anything.”

Nagisa was glad Rei couldn’t see his grin. He still felt a bit embarrassed from hitting his head, and this was just the confidence boost he needed. “Well, since you’re asking so sweetly…” Nagisa moved to straddle Rei’s hips. “You can start by not talking.” He threw himself at Rei’s mouth, hands moving to hold Rei’s arms in place. He kissed his boyfriend fiercely, not stopping until he needed to come up for air. “You really do taste as good as you look,” he breathed, moving on to kiss Rei’s jaw line. He quickly licked and kissed his way down Rei’s neck before reaching his shoulder, where he sunk his teeth in, knowing Rei could easily cover the marks with a shirt. Rei gasped at the feel of teeth, which Nagisa took as a sign of success. He moved his hands to pinch at Rei’s nipples while he continued to drag his mouth around Rei’s chest, leaving bite marks all over—nothing deep enough to last, but enough to make Rei hiss with pain.

Nagisa knew Rei liked to take it slow, but he was too impatient tonight. He shifted onto all fours and crawled backward down Rei’s body, licking and biting and kissing all the way down, careful not to touch Rei’s growing erection. When he reached Rei’s belly button, he swerved, heading for Rei’s hip instead. After sucking one hip for a while he moved to bite and lick on the other side. He slowly moved closer to the center, but would quickly switch sides before his mouth could connect with Rei’s dick. His hands massaged Rei’s upper thighs, his eyes constantly flicking between Rei’s face and the business at hand. Rei was biting his lip.

Finally, Nagisa sat up, squeezed a little bit of lube into his palm, and took a hold of Rei’s cock. All it took was a couple strokes before he was fully hard. “You’re being so compliant. You deserve a treat. Would you like me to suck your cock?”

“Yes, please,” Rei replied automatically. The look on Rei’s face revealed that he realized his mistake too late.

Nagisa smiled. _Finally_. He removed his hand and slapped Rei’s hip. “I told you not to talk. Roll over.” Nagisa pushed Rei onto his stomach. “Mistake number two. Three and we’re done. We don’t want that, do we?” Rei shook his head. Well, shook it as much as he could with his cheek pressed against the mattress. “Good boy. Now for your punishment. Would you prefer the crop or my hand? You may speak.”

“C-crop.”

“I’ll be right back.” Nagisa crawled out of the bed, ran to the dresser, and grabbed a leather crop from the top drawer. When he returned, he placed a hand on Rei’s leg, causing Rei to jump. Kneeling beside Rei, he ran the leather up and down Rei’s back and asked, “Six strokes seems sufficient, don’t you think?” Rei nodded. “One,” Nagisa announced, raising the crop and bringing it sharply down across Rei’s ass, letting it lay there for a few moments before pulling it back. Rei was biting his lips to hold back what he considered a rather unflattering sound.

“You have permission to make noise. I want to hear you.” Nagisa quickly struck again, this time angling it a bit to focus on Rei’s right cheek. As Nagisa requested, Rei did make noise, yelping incoherently. “Much better. That was two.” Three came down on the left cheek. “Half way. How are you doing?”

“G-good,” Rei panted.

“Good? I guess I better go harder. Four.” True to his word, the fourth strike was harder than the first three, and landed squarely across Rei’s ass, earning a loud yell. Five fell across Rei’s thighs, producing a surprised yelp from Rei followed by a whimper as Nagisa dragged the tip of the crop over the red lines left behind. These would definitely leave marks, but it’s not like anyone but Nagisa would be seeing them. “One left,” Nagisa sighed. He lightly tapped the top of Rei’s ass with the crop. Then he dropped it to his side and started kissing the marks created by the crop.

“God, Rei, your ass is so beautiful. Just looking at you is getting me hard.” To prove his point, Nagisa straddled one of Rei’s calves. He slowly rubbed his erection against Rei’s leg as he continued to kiss and rub his reddened ass. He slipped one finger between Rei’s cheeks.

“Fuck…” Rei breathed.

“Oh, swearing already?” Nagisa giggled. “Excited to try out our new toy?”

“Yes,” Rei whispered, almost too quiet to be heard. Nagisa pretended not to hear.

“Did you say something, Rei-chan? Do you want to try out new toy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Flip back over.” Nagisa got off Rei and finally removed his boxers. Rei rolled back onto his back, wincing as the weight settled on his abused ass. Nagisa crawled between Rei’s legs and forced them up and apart. He picked up the lube and poured a liberal amount onto his right hand. Placing his left hand on Rei’s knee, he circled Rei’s entrance a couple times to spread the lube before swiftly pushing his index finger all the way in.

“Holy—” Rei bit his lip to stop the obscenity about to escape.

Nagisa giggled. “No need to censor yourself around me. I want to hear everything.” He slipped in a second finger, scissoring them as he slipped them in and out. Normally he would tease Rei some more, but he was eager to get past the prep stage. And judging by how much precum was leaking out of Rei’s cock combined with the volume of the moans echoing in the pod, Rei didn’t want to waste any time either. As he added a third finger he removed his left hand from Rei’s leg and started lazily pumping his own cock. He lightly stroked Rei’s prostate with practiced ease.

“Please please please,” Rei chanted under his breath.

“That should be enough,” Nagisa announced, pulling his fingers out. Rei whined at the absence. Nagisa squirted some lube onto the vibe and pushed it against Rei’s hole. He waited a moment to give Rei a chance to prepare before pushing it in. Once he had it in all the way to the widened base, Nagisa twisted the power knob to the strongest setting.

“Hazuki-san!” Rei yelped in surprise, followed by an “oh my God” as Nagisa took the head of his cock into his mouth. Using one hand to slowly move the vibrator in and out, he placed the other on the base of Rei’s erection and bobbed his head shallowly. Rei hissed as Nagisa allowed just the barest hint of teeth to scrape across the shaft.

“What a masochist,” Nagisa commented as he pulled his mouth away. As much as he enjoyed pleasuring Rei, he did not want to spend the night humping the bed to the sound of Rei’s moans. He crawled up to lay on top of his boyfriend. Using one hand to grab as much of their erections as he could (how he wished he had larger hand like Rei at this moment!) he started to thrust, grinding their hips together. “How’s this?” he whispered in Rei’s ear.

“Good,” Rei groaned.

“Just good?” Nagisa asked before sinking his teeth into Rei’s neck.

“Ahh! Ve-very pleasurable, sir.” Nagisa struggled to suppress a giggle, burying his head in Rei’s shoulder.

Once he had his voice under control, he lifted his head to speak again. “Then I think it’s about time you finished. Come for me, Rei-chan.”

As requested, Rei came with an undignified grunt, splattering both their stomachs. Nagisa continued to rock against him for a few moments while Rei got his breathing somewhat under control. He reached down to turn off the vibe, then crawled up to straddle Rei’s chest. Knowing what was coming next, Rei opened his mouth.

“Good boy,” Nagisa stroked Rei’s forehead while he guided his cock into Rei’s mouth. It only took a couple thrusts before he came as well, spilling into Rei’s mouth. Rei swallowed everything Nagisa gave him. Nagisa pulled out. He kissed Rei’s thigh as he slowly removed the vibrator. “So, I would say this toy was a success.”

“Iwa—” Rei began.

“Can you hold that for one moment, Rei-chan?” Nagisa interrupted. “Please?”

Rei frowned but kept his mouth shut. He felt Nagisa’s weight leave the bed. He silently counted to five before he felt Nagisa return.

“Ok, Iwatobi,” Nagisa said while he untied Rei’s hands.

Once free, Rei pulled off the blindfold. He blinked to adjust to the light. Nagisa was kneeling next to him, looking down. “Nagisa-kun, what’s wrong?” Rei asked, sitting up and placing a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Rei-chan, I have to ask you something.” Nagisa looked up at Rei. He raised his hands, which Rei noticed were holding a small box. “Will you marry me?”

Rei stared at the rings in the box, and at the cum covering both their stomachs. Tears started to sting his eyes. “This isn’t beautiful!” he complained. Nagisa’s face fell. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Really?!” Nagisa threw himself at Rei, knocking him over.

“As long as we come up with a different proposal story to tell our parents.”

“Whatever you say, Rei-chan,” Nagisa agreed before kissing him.


End file.
